who am I for you ?
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Suite de Who are you for me ? Ciel a maintenant 21 ans et vit dans un petit quartier riche, loin de ses parents, en compagnie de son petit chat Michael. Cependant, un beau jour, il revoit la réincarnation de son amour. Mais va-t-il le refaire tomber en amour bien que Sebastian soit déjà marié et qu'il ait une famille ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Comment allez vous ? =) Alors, je suis encore sur un nouveau projet ! XD Certes, je sais que j'en ai encore 3/4 fics en cours XD mais comme c'est l'anniversaire d'une amie aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir en postant cette fic, seulement je vais être honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas sûre de continuer cette fic en terme de même rythme que les autres ! Elle n'est pas dans mes priorités, donc la suite, ben elle pourrait arriver très tard (un an plus tard quoi...) Donc, je préfère vous prévenir ! ^^ Sinon, vous avez bien compris rien qu'au titre, c'est bien la saison deux de Who are you for me ! En espérant que ce début vous plaise ! ^^ Je n'ai pas pu me corriger par contre ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

* * *

Chapter 1:_ The meeting with you..._

_Depuis combien de temps j'attends dans ce monde ?_

Cette question ne cessait de me revenir en tête, telle un petit post-note qui s'était gravé dans mon cerveau, dans ma mémoire, _**en moi.**_ Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je t'attends mais mon cœur me fait mal... Atrocement mal, tellement que je n'ai plus l'impression de pouvoir goûté à cette vie de puis _ta _mort. Ton départ était pareil qu'un poignard, lorsque tu es partie, une partie de moi s'est envolé. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à t'en vouloir, peu importe les moyens que j'ai procédé, rien ne parvient à ne plus t'aimer, c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que si je le faisais, cela revenait à dire que tout les efforts que j'ai dû faire jusque là aurait servi à rien et surtout, j'aurai trahi notre promesse. Et je ne veux pas... Toi qui a toujours été là pour moi, je ne peux pas te faire ça, tu as enduré tellement de choses pour que cet amour se concrétise alors il est de mon devoir d'honorer cette promesse.

Allongé sur le lit, je regarde mon chat, Michael, sans pour autant le voir, en fait, je crois que je regarde dans le vide. Je ne sais plus, tellement perdus dans ces pensées sombres. Cela fait maintenant dix ans qui se sont écoulés depuis sa mort... Dix ans que je l'attends... Dix ans que j'endure ce manque qui ne cesse de ronger mon être... Dix ans... C'est si long à mes yeux et tu n'es toujours pas là. Ce que cela peut m'exaspérait par moment, toi qui es pourtant si ponctuel. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je me relève, faisant sursauter l'animal qui saute hors du lit pour gambader ailleurs. C'est la meilleure, mon chat me fuit à présent.

_ Attends Michael, où tu vas ?, criais-je en me relevant pour le rattraper dans l'appartement.

Je dois dire que même si dix ans se sont écoulés, beaucoup de chose ont changé par ici. J'ai maintenant 22 ans et je suis enfin séparé de mes parents pour vivre dans une petite villa qui est proche de mon travail. Je gère l'une des compagnies de mon père, bien sûr, c'est du pistonnage, mais que voulez-vous ? On doit survivre dans ce monde comme on peut, Sebastian me l'avait bien montré de son vivant. Rapidement, je sors de la salle pour chercher le chat qui ne semblait pas avoir vieillit. À mes yeux, c'est la seule chose de réellement précieux qui me reste en ce monde, je ne suis même pas sûr si Sebastian va réellement revenir dans ce monde un jour et à cette idée, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir, il faut que je reste fort pour lui prouver que je ne suis plus un enfant.

Heureusement que l'appartement est petit car sinon j'aurai eu du mal à rattraper ce chat. Je traverse le salon pour voir Michael gratter la porte d'entrée avec détermination. Chose qui me surprit, jamais ce chat tenait tant à sortir mais pourquoi pas, cela me fera du bien d'être un peu au soleil. Je me poste derrière lui, il le sent tout de suite puisque rapidement, il se jette dans mes bras et me demande de l'affection. Je caresse sa tête délicatement avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

_ Bon, puisque tu veux sortir allons y, mais pas trop longtemps, dis-je simplement en mettant mes chaussures.

Il ronronne simplement pour approuver mes propos. Oui, je sais, c'est stupide de parler à des animaux mais pour moi, il est encore l'organe vital qui peut me lier à mon ancien amour alors je ne peux m'empêcher de lui parler. Est-ce de la lâcheté dans le fond ? Je n'en sais strictement rien mais bref, sortons puisque mon animal de compagnie semble presser. Après être sorti de l'appartement, je sors et laisse le chat gambader. C'est une petite habitude et je n'ai pas peur que Michael aille bien loin car il y a un portail qui empêche les animaux de partir -sauf les oiseaux- donc je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en faire, surtout que tout le monde connait ce petit chat.

De mon côté, je marche nonchalamment derrière lui, admirant un peu le paysage bien que je ne vois que des maisons qui se ressemblent. Cependant en arrière plan, il y a une magnifique plaine recouverte de verdure et puis le ciel semble si dégagé que j'ai la sensation de voir l'eau d'une rivière, miroitant sous les rayons du soleil éclatant. Je me sens bien, j'entends les murmures du vents, s'amusant à parcourir ma chevelure avant de s'en aller, cherchant une autre personne à qui mettre les cheveux de nouveau en bataille. J'aime le silence qui y règne. Seulement, mon animal ne semble pas l'entendre de cet oreille et commence à accélérer la cadence, sortant de mon champ de vision.

_ Michaël ! Attends moi !, criais-je de nouveau en commençant à courir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de nouveau ? Il aurait vu une souris ou quoi ? Mais étrangement, mon cœur bat un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude... Peut-être ai-je encore peur de perdre mon chère chat... Dans un geste paniqué, j'accélère ma course et me dépêche de retrouver le félin qui semble avoir disparu. Où peut-il être ? Je commence vraiment à avoir peur alors qu'un froid s'installe en moi, m'empêchant de bouger correctement. Du calme. Il faut que je réfléchisse calmement, il a toujours son collier, je n'ai qu'à me fier aux bruit de sa clochette. Je les entends, un peu loin mais je devrai pouvoir le retrouver.

Après m'être arrêté pour retrouver un peu de souffle, je m'empresse d'aller le chercher, continuant tout droit avant de tourner vers la droite, le son devient un peu plus fort, il doit être par là. Je continues à courir mais je me sens rassuré, je le vois... _Dans les bras de quelqu'un_.

Je commence alors à ralentir, mon cœur bat à la chamade et la surprise se peint sur mon visage. Cette personne... Cela ne peut pas être possible... Je continue d'avancer lentement.

Sa silhouette... Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille...

Son sourire...

Ses cheveux...

Ne me dîtes pas...

Je sens les larmes me monter de nouveaux aux yeux alors que je suis finalement face à eux, c'est la première fois que je vois Michaël se laisser câliner et ronronner par une personne autre que moi. Cela ne peut plus être un doute. C'est _lui_. Mon souffle se coupe tandis que je le regarde, ses cheveux fins m'empêchent de voir son visage mais j'en suis pratiquement sûr que c'est lui. Sinon, je n resterai pas planté là, à le regarder, à essayer de réfléchir à dire quoique ce soit, à être hypnotiser par ces gestes, à sentir mon cœur battre aussi fort.

_ Ah ah... Il est adorable ce chat... Serait-il à vous ?, commence-t-il doucement.

_**Sa voix... **_ C'est vraiment lui ! Je sens mon cœur se serrer tandis qu'une larme coule lentement de mes yeux. Sebastian... Tu es enfin revenu ! Tu es là, devant moi et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux. Il se relève alors et m'affiche le sourire qui me fait de nouveau tomber amoureux de lui. Son physique ne semble pas avoir changé, ni même ses penchants et j'en suis heureux. Je suis si heureux, mon cœur se comble de ce sentiment, m'empêchant de réaliser la situation. C'est si...

_ Vous allez bien ?, me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je me ressaisie et remarque le vouvoiement. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être absorbé ainsi mais pourtant... J'ai... La sensation qu'il est différent, pourquoi ? Ma gorge devient sèche mais je parviens à répondre avec un sourire. Ne me dîtes pas que...

_ Oui oui, excusez moi, vous me faisiez penser à quelqu'un. Ce chat est bien à moi et je vous remercie de l'avoir retrouver, fis-je dans la plus grande délicatesse avant de regarder Michaël dormir dans ses bras.

Il en a de la chance... Il peut ressentir sa chaleur, moi je ne ressens que le froid de son départ.

_ Ah je vois, il est adorable. Je ne sais pour quel raison, il est venu dans mes bras et à quémander quelques caresses. En tout cas, vous avez un magnifique chat. Puis-je connaître son nom ?, m'adresse-t-il toujours avec une grande politesse qui me dérange.

_ Il s'appelle Michaël, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je le vois légèrement ouvrir les yeux avant de sourire, ce sourire si magnifique.

_ Eh bien, quelle coïncidence ! Son nom ressemble énormément au mien. Mais passons, je devrai vous le rendre, remarque-t-il dans une joie sincère.

_ A-Ah, merci..., remerciais-je d'une voix faible avant de récupérer l'animal, mais dîtes moi, vous venez d'emménager ? Je ne vous ai jamais croisé.

_**Bien sûr que tu viens d'emménager, sinon je t'aurai vu depuis longtemps.**_

L'homme me regarde, toujours un large sourire sur ses lèvres avant de gratter maladroitement l'arrière de sa tête. Il me semble différent, il semble comme... Comblé et ceci me gêne encore plus.

_ En effet ! Je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui du coup, on est en train de ranger les cartons donc si nous faisons du bruit, je m'en excuse, expliqua-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Tu ne te souviens pas de moi Sebastian... Mais surtout, je tique sur le «On». Cela revient donc à dire... Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, même si je sais que je risque d'en souffrir.

_ On ?, répétais-je en le regardant.

_ Ah ! Je-

_ Sebastian !, s'écria soudainement une jeune fille avec deux enfants.

_ Eh bien voilà, je vais pouvoir vous présenter, annonce-t-il avec un air que je connais.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que mon cœur se fait transpercer. Non... Cela ne peut pas être possible n'est-ce pas ? C'est un mensonge... Tu m'avais promis Sebastian... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça...

_ Voici ma femme, Beast, nous nous sommes mariés il y a de cela deux ans et voici nos deux enfants: Rachel et Vincent.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre l'intérieure dans la souffrance. Tu as vraiment refais ta vis... Tu m'as vraiment oublié... La douleur déchirante dans mon être s'agrandit lorsque je pose mon regard sur ta famille. Tes enfants... Tu les appelé comme mes parents, cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas ? Je me retiens de pleurer et garde un sourire qui menace de se briser d'un moment à un autre.

_ Vous avez une magnifique famille Monsieur..., complimentais-je alors que je ressentais toute la douleur dans mes propos.

_ Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis et vous ?

_ Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive. Je suppose que vous devez être occupés, je vais donc vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, il suffit de tourner à cette ruelle et de continuer tout droit jusqu'au numéro 25, dis-je en voyant sa femme tirer sur sa manche.

_ Bien, merci. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Phantomhive, me répond-il en continuant de sourire.

_ Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, j'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Sur ce.

Et avant même que tu ne puisses répondre, je m'empresse de me retourner, courant presque alors que je sens mes limites. Je laisse les larmes couler à flot alors que je retiens un sanglot. Pourquoi... Alors que je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps... Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Je serre un peu plus le chat qui semble ressentir ma détresse et commence à se frotter contre moi. J'ai mal... Si mal... Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je tenter de te récupérer ? Ou dois-je te laisser dans ton bonheur avec ta famille ? Je ne sais plus... Je ne sais plus rien... _**Mon cœur hurle à l'agonie, mais il semblerait que cette fois, tu ne sois pas là pour calmer mes peines**_.

* * *

_ Sebastian ? Tu viens ?, demanda une femme tandis que ses enfants courraient pour retourner dans leurs nouvelle demeure.

_ Oui oui, vas y d'abord mon amour..., répondis d'une voix las le jeune homme en restant planté au même endroit de leurs rencontre.

_ Dépêche toi, il faudrait déballer tout avant demain, rouspéta sa femme avant de retourner dans la maison.

Mais cette phrase n'avait aucun impact sur son mari qui continua de regarder dans le vide. Un sentiment étrange l'enveloppant tandis qu'il repensait à ce frêle adulte. Quelque chose le titilla mais pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la sensation. Le vent se souleva, comme s'il tentait de lui expliquer la source de ce malaise.

_ Ciel... Ce nom... M'est nostalgique... Pourquoi ?..., murmura-t-il d'un air absent.


	2. Chapter 2

Je continues sur ma lancée ! Je suis fière ! \o/ Alors voici la suite de Who am I for you ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

**aviva94: **Eh oui c'est déjà le bazar pour cette saison deux ! XD

**JuliaLoveKuro: **Ah bon ? Tu as pleuré tout le long ?! OO Bon ben désolée pour ça XD J'avoue que ça fait mal quand même pour Ciel ^^" XD Ben voilà la suite ! Merci de me suivre ! =) Contente que cette fic te plaise ! ^^

**celeste31:** Hé hé contente que cette saison puisse te plaire ! ^^ Je t'en pris, c'est un plaisir =) Contente que mon style te plaise ! ^^ Ah ! xD Pourtant ce n'est pas si triste si ? XD Enfin bon, on voit Sebastian dès le premier chapitre c'est plutôt bien non ? XD Ah ben non tu vois XD

**mangakadu14: **Contente de voir que cette suite te plaise autant ^^ Oui elle était prévue mais je n'avais pas encore bien réfléchis au scénario c'est pour ça ^^' Ah ben oui, Ciel reste mon petit souffre-douleur préféré ! XD Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu XD Ah ben tu verras ! ;) Je suis contente que tu la suives alors ! =) Ps: C'est le nom de la dompteuse dans le Cirque ! XD Pour les enfants, c'était prévisible je pensais mais si j'ai pu te surprendre tant mieux ! ^^

* * *

Chapter 2: _Pain_

Je crois que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant pleurer... Disons surtout que je m'étais juré de ne plus pleurer et pourtant, la douleur qui ne cesse de se creuser en moi, ne fait qu'accentuer cette envie. Sebastian... Je l'ai retrouvé et j'en suis sincèrement heureux mais, il a refait sa vie sans moi. Peut-être que durant sa réincarnation, il a tout oublié de moi. Pourtant, le voir ainsi me fait si mal, je ne comprends. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle chose ? Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, je n'ai pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui, surtout qu'on est dimanche. Subitement, le chat noir s'approche de moi en miaulant. Le pauvre, hier, il a dû me supporter ainsi.

_ … Désolé Michaël, allez viens, je vais mieux ne t'inquiète pas, murmurais-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il miaule de nouveau avant de lécher le bout de mes doigts, rapidement, je le caresse, le faisant de nouveau ronronner. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui ? Soudainement, le chat saute sur moi et se relève pour lécher mon visage. Toujours aussi attentionné. Je souris malgré que les larmes continuent de couler. Sebastian me manque... Il est là, sans pourtant l'être et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si je dois tenter faire quelque chose, je l'ai rarement vu sourire ainsi et sa famille semble réellement l'aimer alors que... J'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de le voir, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. J'ai tellement envie de le revoir maintenant que je sais qu'il est là, en vie, en chair et en os.

_ Bon... Attends Michaël, je vais faire ma toilette avant de te nourrir.

À l'entente de mes mots, il part et me laisse me lever avant de me suivre. Bon allez, il faut que je me sorte toutes ces idées de la tête et que je fasse le vide.

* * *

_ Hé ! Mange doucement ou tu risques de t'étouffer, taquinais alors que je jetais la boîte de nourriture.

Il continue cependant de manger à vitesse fulgurante. Je suppose qu'il devait vraiment avoir faim. Au moins, ça fait plaisir à voir, lui qui mange si peu. Je commence à sortir de la cuisine pour me diriger vers le salon jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie retentisse dans la pièce. Tiens ? Je ne devais pas avoir de visite aujourd'hui. Sans me presser, je vais vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque mon regard se posa sur l'être que je désire le plus au monde, le sourire aux lèvres. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu me donnes envie de te toucher et de te désirer encore plus.

_ Bonjour, me salue-t-il avec un sourire.

_ B-Bonjour..., bégayais-je en rougissant, je vois que vous avez fait vite.

_ Ah oui, je voulais absolument vous retrouver ! Après tout, vous êtes le seul à être venu hier, m'explique-t-il d'une voix parfaitement enjouée.

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ces mots me font mal... Comment peux-tu me dire ça aussi facilement et surtout à moi ? Mais rapidement, je reprends un sourire. Il faut que je reste calme. Si Sebastian ne se rappelle pas de moi, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, je ne dois pas perdre espoir. Seulement, j'ai cette crainte de détruire son bonheur pour le mien... Je ne veux plus être aussi égoïste et ne plus le faire souffrir inutilement.

_ Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?, dis-je finalement d'une voix calme.

Soudainement, il y a un blanc. Je ne sais quoi dire, son expression semble avoir changé, je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir le même homme en face de moi mais peut-être est-ce aussi mon observation qui doit être faussé. J'ai l'impression que son regard me scrute du plus profond de mon âme, comme s'il tentait de me dire quelque chose et ceci fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement. J'ai tellement envie de t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas le savoir à quel point. Mais rapidement, il reprend un sourire, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est moins enthousiasme.

_ Oui, je voulais vous emprunter de la farine car ma femme voudrait faire un gâteau, affirme-t-il d'une voix qui me semble sérieuse.

_ Ah, oui j'en ai. Entrez, je ne vais pas vous laisser ici.

Je l'invite à venir chez moi, non pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de me rapprocher de lui mais surtout par principe de politesse. Il semble au début un peu gêné, tentant de rester au seuil de la porte. D'un geste, je lui intime à pénétrer ma demeure et cette fois, il rentre, non sans une certaine incertitude. Néanmoins, je le laisse à l'entrée car en effet, je me devais de chercher la farine, si je le scrutais, je risquais de faire une érection ou même de me faire griller et il en était hors de question. De toute façon, Michaël est là pour le tenir compagnie, il devrait en être heureux.

Je pars donc vers la cuisine et cherche le petit paquet que je trouve prestement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire attention à ne pas tout renverser, vu mon adresse...

Lorsque j'arrive à l'entrée, je le vois de nouveau avec mon petit chat, il semble si heureux. Ce sourire si sincère... Je ne l'ai vu que très rarement et ceci me blesse profondément. Est-ce qu'il a été heureux avec moi ? Étais-je réellement sa source de bonheur ? Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que ma gorge se noue douloureusement, tu me manques... Tu me manques tellement mon amour... Ce vide que tu me laisses devient insupportable mais je ne veux pas à nouveau prendre le risque de te perdre. Mon cœur saura-t-il ne pas retomber amoureux de toi et te laisser dans ce bonheur dans lequel tu nages ?

_ J'ai la farine, j'espère que cela suffira, commençais-je en me rapprochant d'eux.

Je le sors de sa torpeur et repose le chat, toujours avec son sourire si bienveillant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Je suppose que cela m'avait manqué de ne plus les voir ensemble... Ou alors, tout simplement que son sourire m'avait manqué.

_ Oui, merci je suis vraiment désolé pour ceci, me remercie le brun en prenant le paquet.

_ Je vous en pries, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, répondis-je en gardant un sourire.

Tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué, mais nos mains se sont frôlées, me faisant frémir un instant. Cependant, je retire rapidement ma main, je ne veux pas ressentir ta chaleur... Surtout si tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi et qui te convient parfaitement.

_ Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Pour vous remercier, pourquoi ne pas prendre le thé chez nous ?

_ Hein ? Non je me sentirai trop gêné !

_ Mais non, je me dois de vous remercier correctement. C'est décidé, venez à 15h, m'ordonne-t-il en prenant ma main pour la serrer.

Je me sentis rougir à ce geste qui me faisait perdre tout signe de compréhension. Sa chaleur... M'avait tellement manqué, je ne veux pas lâcher cette main que je n'ai cessé de désirer depuis plus de dix ans. Cette main qui a toujours su me réconforter. Cette chaleur est toujours la même... Si réchauffante et si douce pour ma peau.

J'ai sûrement dû dire oui de la tête finalement pour qu'il affiche un tel sourire avant de finalement me lâcher. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu... Ta chaleur est partie si rapidement que cela m'est d'autant plus douloureux.

_ Dans ce cas, à 15h !

Et il partit en me faisant un au revoir de la main. Mon cœur bat à la chamade... Je veux me rapprocher de lui... J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis son ancien petit ami, que je n'ai absolument rien oublié de lui. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me retenir à laisser mes sentiments s'exprimer. Je ne sais comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais mes vrais sentiments. En fait, je ne sais plus rien de toi, tu sembles avoir tout changé et j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face un inconnu. Pourtant, ta chaleur est la même alors pourquoi... _**Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à te retrouver ? **_

* * *

Le ténébreux sortit rapidement de la demeure, se sentant mal-à-l'aise. Surtout après qu'il ait osé ce contact avec le jeune Ciel. Il avait ressentit déjà un étrange frisson en effleurant sa main, pour être sûr de cette sensation, il avait osé lui prendre sa main. Bien que sa comédie ait marché, il n'était pas de marbre à cette chaleur. Son cœur semblait battre légèrement plus rapidement, d'une pulsion plus rapide et ceci l'effraya bien que cela ne soit pas désagréable.

_ _Ciel... Comment se fait-il ?..._, murmura-t-il en observant sa main.


End file.
